Lumière De L'amour
by floorpie
Summary: Pure FLUFF! Nine and Rose take a well deserved holiday at The Lumière D'hôtel de L'amour. A nice little Doomsday antidote. NineRose.
1. One

"Where the 'ell are we?"

He'd landed the TARDIS in the middle of a field somewhere in the countryside of some unknown planet and told Rose to follow him. They could have been anywhere; it was the middle of the night, too dark to see anything, and pouring down buckets.

"The 'Lumière D'hôtel de L'amour' ," stated the Doctor absent-mindedly.

They stood on the doorstep until it was apparent the Doctor wasn't going to say any more.

"Hmm… should we go in then?"

He beamed at his companion.

"Good idea Rose! No good standing out here in the rain!" sang the Doctor, holding out his arm to her.

It was a rather small place, Rose decided, but nice all the same. Comfortable, with a welcoming vibe. She shivered and ran her hands through her sopping wet hair.

"''Lumière D'hôtel de L'amour'? That'd be French wouldn't it? French for…?" she glanced at the Doctor as a faint blush spread to his cheeks.

"Light of Love. It's the Light of Love Hotel,"

"Huh." He avoided her gaze, striding over to the receptionist.

She grinned cheekily, poking her tongue between her teeth in that gesture that sent him totally mad.

"And why'd you bring us here again, Doctor?"

The Doctor's cheeks turned downright red now, but he wouldn't let the girl win. "Well Rose, thought you might deserve a break, after the week we had."

"Huh," she said again, still smiling, "Like a holiday you mean? That's a bit domestic for you in' it Doctor?"

The Doctor's blue eyes flashed and he frowned in mock indignation.

"Domestic," he scoffed, "It's nothing of the sort! Here I am, treating you to one of the universe's most exclusive experiences, and all you can do is pout and call it 'domestic'. Show some gratitude. Ah, right then. Room for two!"

The receptionist was female and vaguely humanoid, with a sort of bluish-tinge to her and long braided hair. Rose wondered what the Doctor thought of her, was she his type? Would he find her attractive, or repulsive?

"Reservation?" she asked.

"No, no reservation,"

"Right, name?"

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler," he stated.

"Welcome to The Lumière D'hôtel de L'amour. I will show you to your room," she smiled at the pair.

Rose anxiously followed her. "I've stayed here before Rose. You'll love it. This place is very select, only visited by those in the know."

They reached their room on the top floor of the building.

"Please enjoy your stay, Mr and Mrs Tyler," the receptionist bowed and scurried off, leaving the Doctor and Rose rather embarrassed.

"We'll have to correct them…" he trailed sheepishly.

"R-right," Rose stuttered and slid the key-card into the lock. She gasped.

"This is… wow!"

Their suite consisted of four medium sized rooms; a living area, bedroom and bathroom. It was decorated in the same style as the rest of the building; light pinks and creams with thick marbled tiles. There were gigantic vases of fresh flowers and the balcony was covered in a thick red vine. It was beautiful.

"Doctor…"

She was speechless.

"I take you like it then?" he grinned, slipping off his leather jacket.

"Like it? I love it! It's so… wow!"

"You should see it in the daylight. But it's late Rose… I don't know about you but I think we should try and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. "

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Thought Time Lords didn't sleep?"

He gulped as she stride closer to him.

"We sleep… just not as much as you silly apes seem too,"

"Hhmph," she grumbled, yawning as he opened each door, trying to find the bedrooms. It was then the Doctor realised _Mr and Mrs Tyler…they thought they were a couple… and…_ he gulped.

"Ah. Don't know how to tell you this. Seems to be a little mix up with the bedrooms."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There's only one."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence, before the Doctor mumbled, "It's quite alright, I'll just take the lounge then."

Rose pondered this, peering into the bedroom door a bit. "Don't be silly Doctor. It's a big bed."

Again the Doctor gulped. Could he trust himself? Could she trust him? Obviously she could, he figured, or she wouldn't be asking. Well, there was no way out of this without making Rose suspicious, the Doctor reasoned.

"You're quite right,"

"Just keep your hands to yourself then?" Rose grinned, but he misinterpreted her completely.

"I assure you Rose, I would never, I mean, you have nothing to worry about, I m-mean…" the Doctor stumbled before she cut him off.

"Relax Doctor. Only joking. Ooooh, a telly! Fancy a movie? You choose something OK, I'll go get changed into my PJ's."

_Right, a movie_ he thought. That might get his mind off… things… He thumbed through the alien titles looking for something Rose might recognise. He found two Earth titles, both the Doctor hadn't heard of, but they were from about her time.

He settled on Moulin Rouge, thinking it'd be a rather dull historical bit. Probably bore Rose to death. Might take his mind off the women who would be lying next to him. He placed the disk into the player and kicked off his shoes.

"What'd you pick?"

The Doctor turned around to answer Rose but forgot what he was going to say when he saw her. She was wearing a thin silk nightdress which was riding up to expose her creamy thighs. Her blonde hair was loose at her shoulders and she'd removed her makeup.

He must have been gaping because she gave him an odd look.

"I know, I know. I must look ridiculous. But it was all they had,"

"N-no, no, you don't look ridiculous," he managed, "Not at all…"

She blushed and glanced away. It reminded her of that time back in Cardiff, he'd called her beautiful… she'd barley known him then, brushed it off as nothing. But here he was, that look on his face _again_. Did she dare let herself hope it meant something?

"So what'd you pick?" Rose smoothed over.

"Ahem. It's called Moulin Rouge. Heard of it?"

"Oooh, my favourite! Never knew you liked the chick flicks, Doctor!"

"Chick flick… ah, maybe we should watch something else…"

"Nuh-uh," she scoffed, climbing into bed, "too late! Get in,"

The Doctor glanced at the bed awkwardly. This whole set-up… he wasn't entirely sure of it. He'd taken her here, wanting to show her that life with him wasn't all 'monsters and running for your life'. But somewhere along the line he'd lost control.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Doctor...!"

_Right, relax, _he thought, pulling his jumper over his head and climbing in. The bed was plush and amazingly comfortable, but not quite big enough to avoid bumping into one another. It faced the large plasma screen television.

Rose inwardly gasped as he exposed his toned chest. _Not bad for a nine-hundred year old alien._ The thought made her giggle and she snuggled up closer to him as the movie played.

The Doctor tensed at first as her head moved to lie over his chest before melting into it. _This… it felt so right, so perfect. _He brought an arm around Rose's waist and began absent-mindedly tracing circles over the thin silk.

By the end of the movie Rose was in tears; but it was the Doctor that was most affected. Something about Christian and Satine's tale hit him hard. He thought about the women wrapped in his embrace and silently decided not to let her die without telling her how he felt. Even if she didn't return his love, he had to tell her.

But first he'd treat her to the most amazing week of her life.

She'd fallen asleep. The Doctor silently watched her breath in and out, comforted in this small motion. _Rose. His Rose._


	2. Two

Rose mumbled sleepily as the golden sun began to illuminate their bedroom. She pulled the covers up and wondered out to the living room, sighing. She'd really hoped he'd still be there in the morning.

It was then that it hit her. The Doctor had opened the sliding doors and was sitting on the balcony, serving breakfast. There were all sorts of little cakes and exotic fruit for her to choose from. The wafting breeze smelt of jasmine and orange and sea-salt.

"Ah, Rose," he drawled, grinning softly. She grinned back, melting at how her name sounded on his northern accent. _R-oh-se… _

She was a vision in her silk nightdress. He invited her to sit down and poured her a cup of tea.

"It's beautiful," Rose exclaimed, casting her vision across the ocean. It was a most beautiful shade of blue; the silicon sand white against orange cliffs and grassy green plains. Far in the distance was a dusty city.

"The city, it's Lunaire, the capital. This planet, Amour, it's a pleasure planet, some three thousand years into your future. Colonised by the French, hence the names, but frequented by species from all over the galaxy,"

Rose nodded, taking in this information, "And the receptionist, the blue people? She a native?"

"Yeah, peaceful species. Wealthy too. The Keiloran."

"Hmm…"

"Eat up Rose. We'll rent a car and drive down to Lunaire for the day. I booked us into the spa in the afternoon but I thought you might like to get some shopping done first?"

Rose ran her eyes over the Doctor in surprise, surveying him, "You're kidding right? Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and enjoy yourself."

She grinned and returned her concentration to breakfast. "What's this then?" she pondered, picking up and round, dark pink fruit. It was soft and squishy and completely alien.

"It's called a … oh" the Doctor felt his mouth run dry as she bit into the fruit. Rose's mouth exploded with flavours like she'd never felt before and she let out a moan.

"Oh, _God_" she exclaimed, lost in the experience. His eyes raked over her, watching the juice dribble teasingly down her chin.

"It's better than sex!"

The Doctor jumped like he'd been struck by lightening, and dashed out of the room. "I'll just get dressed then…" he called.

Rose shrugged and returned her attention to the feast. _What was that all about? _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rose locked up the room and went to meet the Doctor, who was waiting outside in the car they'd rented. She wore a simple pink wrap-around dress and strappy red pumps with her trademark hoop earings. Her blonde hair was set on her shoulders.

"Hop in Rose!" he grinned from the car. She was surprised to note he actually had changed out of his battered old leather jacket, into a light cotton shirt and pant combination, similar in make to her dress.

'Just a sec!" she pulled out a camera like device she'd gotten from the gift shop, "Smile! Thought we might need something to remember this holiday by."

"Right"

The Doctor stepped on the accelerator and they sped through the countryside towards Lunaire, him telling Rose some more of the history of Amour and the Keiloran.

"… Ah, here we are. The marketplace. You up for some shopping?"

"Only if it's on you," she grinned.

'Of course!'

They wandered through the bustling streets for most of the morning, hand in hand, Rose stopping to exclaim over whatever caught her interest. She didn't buy anything though; somehow she was happy just to look around, and take it all in.

It was nearly lunchtime when the Doctor announced he was leaving.

"I'll be right back, I've just got some things to do," he told her, handing her some cash and telling her to meet him back in the car in half an hour.

She managed a fake smile but felt her heart sinking as she watched him dart off into the opposite direction. She should of known; right now he was probably off to pick-up a bit for the TARDIS, or foil some international crime ring, or _whatever_.

This trip wasn't for her. The Doctor didn't really think she needed a break; he didn't want a nice holiday, just the two of them; and it _certainly_ wasn't a carefully planned seduction. The romantic hotel; the mix-up with the bedrooms, hadn't all been an elaborate scheme because he had finally realised he was head over heels in love with one Rose Marion Tyler, nineteen year old London shop girl.

She cursed herself for hoping.

Rose Marion Tyler was wrong, mostly. The Doctor wasn't trying to seduce her; he'd no idea the way she felt, or how he himself felt, for that matter. But he wasn't here on some errant mission either. He was here for her.

He had left Rose simply to surprise her with a picnic lunch on the beach. He had to go pick it up from a restaurant two streets over, shouldn't have been more than half an hour.

He was snaking his way back when he noticed a necklace in a stall that caught his interest. It was beautiful, just like Rose. He payed and pocketed it.

"You're late," she chastised, "I've been waiting here a good ten minutes! Let's just… oooh, what's in the basket?"

"Picnic lunch! Got your swimsuit on under that dress like I asked?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rose popped another chip into her mouth.

"So that's where you went. I thought…" she tried to cut herself off before she said to much.

"Thought what?"

"Well…"

"What?"

'Oh, s'nothing. Just thought you might 'ave had a job to do in town. S'all."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose! I've said it before; we are here purely to relax. No business."

She looked down guiltily.

"Oh, and before I forget," the Doctor continued casually, "Bought ya' a little something."

The stone was like nothing she'd seen. It was very alien and very blue, almost the colour of his eyes. It was set on a simple silver chain. Rose gaped.

"You… this is for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, turning towards the ocean, "Silly really… just thought you might like it."

"Doctor… I-I love it. It's beautiful. T-thank you…"

The Doctor snapped around towards her. She was looking at him in pure wonderment.

Rose was so overcome with emotion, she couldn't resist. She leaned over and planted her lips on his, kissing him shyly. She was expecting him to pull away when she felt him kiss back, pulling her towards him and deepening it.

**TBC**

****


End file.
